Back to the Future IIA5
by Avoca Girl
Summary: In the year 2015 has Marty discovered there is more to life out there than just Hill Valley?
1. Chapter 1

This story will run parallel to Back to the Future IIA and will pick up around Chapter 6 and run simultaneously against the other story.

HAPPY READING!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE – THERE'S NO POINT IN DENYING IT. I'M IN LOVE WITH CLARA

It was early morning when Marty's hover car finally touched down on the roof of the Waldorf Astoria hotel in the heart of New York City. He rode the lift to the ground floor where he was greeted by a concierge and directed to a room involving getting into another lift and again being shot up into the sky. When he arrived in his room he threw his small bag on the floor, took out a piece of paper he had printed and collapsed on to the bed.

The sun had once again sunk by the time Marty raised his head from the pillow. The clocks were set four hours ahead and Marty was disoriented by the time difference, finding it later in the day that he had anticipated. He scrounged the mini bar for a Snickers and a Pepsi Free. He stood by his window and gazed out into the mass of lights dotting against the darkness. Somewhere "she" was out there and that brought him some mild comfort.

As the hover taxi landed Marty threw his thumb print on the pad and pulled himself from the door onto the pavement. He looked up at the tall sky scrapper like building ahead and took a deep breath. He walked slowly through the glass doors and came face to face with a reception desk. The woman behind the desk wore a bright pink spandex outfit with large yellow rings around her wrists; waist and one adorned the top of her glowing green hair. Marty looked plain in comparison still wearing his plain blue t-shirts and jeans (right side in) and laughed to himself about how his own children found him to be unfashionable. If they had only known him when he was a rock star?

"May I help you?" the green haired goddess asked pulling Marty from his thoughts. "Yes I am here to see Laura Brown."

"Are you here for the party?"

"Party?"

"Oh you must be! Just take the lift to the thirty second floor and it is condo Z78," the girl waved off in the distance taking very little notice and instead pulled down her eye shades to take an incoming call.

Marty walked down the hallway and looked for a key pad to enter the room when suddenly it was opened automatically to reveal a buzz of activity. Nearly being run over by a waiter on a Hoverboard, Marty was pulled to the side and a glass of champagne was thrust into his hand. Sheepishly he walked over to a man and a woman in a tux and formal gown quietly talking in the corner.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I could find Ms. Brown?"

"Ms. Brown? You mean Laura, oh yeah! No one calls her 'Miss Brown.' She is over there with her partner Josh, isn't this party just the best?!" the girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, the best," Marty chuckled and walked in the general direction the woman had pointed to only seconds before.

The crowd departed as Marty made his way through, when there standing against the bar with a neat gin in one hand and a cigarette on an extender in the other stood Laura. Her blonde hair, without the slightest trace of grey, was swept on top of her head in a large by tidy bun. Her face looked every year of thirty with only faint lines around her eyes and lips. Around her neck she wore a string of small diamonds, her thin body pressed into a long black velour romper suit which tied halter style at the back. She stood an additional five inches from her normal height as she was perched on a pair of silver stilettos. Marty recognized her right away and for a few seconds he stopped breathing.

Laura stood laughing casually and occasionally gripping the arm of the handsome man next to her. Marty felt a pang of jealousy and quelled it with another glass of champagne. He walked towards her slowly and stood for several seconds just basking in her glow.

"Laura!" the young man who was previously in the corner rushed across the room, "Have you met? Sorry old chap didn't get your name, but this man has been looking for you," he said gesturing towards Marty.

"No, sorry about that," Laura spoke with the utmost poise and sat her gin on the side of the bar, "No we haven't met, I am Laura Brown."

"Marty McFly," Marty croaked.

Alarm registered on Laura's face, "Hm, Marty McFly, I don't believe we have met, please have a drink and enjoy yourself," she said very dismissively with a wave of her hand.

"No we haven't met but I am an old family friend and I was hoping we could chat..."

"I haven't any family you must be mistaken."

"Emmet Brown."

"I am afraid you have the wrong Brown, there are lots of us about, but please do enjoy the party, you are more than welcome."

"Laura, I came all the way from Hill Valley, California."

Laura swallowed hard, "please then get something to eat you must be starving."

"I'm ok really; I ate at the Waldorf..."

"Oh what a beautiful hotel! I know it very well."

"Yes, I am staying there for the next few days, since you are busy maybe we can chat another time?"

Laura took a drag off of her cigarette and nodded, "Wait I do know you, aren't you that one hit wonder from the 1980's, lead singer to the Pinheads? Ladies and gentlemen a celebrity amongst us!" Laura laughed haughtily and then walked away with Josh in tow.

"What was all that about?" Josh hissed.

"Nothing," Laura sighed and rolled her eyes, "just someone claiming to know the family, all a complete farce, I am getting a headache darling, do you mind if I go to bed?"

"No of course."

"And please, if you are going to flirt with your little young twenty two year old blondes could you do it out of my eye and ear shot!" Laura snarled, "I know we no longer sleep in the same bed but we have an image to uphold for Christ sake!"

Laura glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Marty walking towards the door with his head down. She slipped into a side room where she opened a wall safe hastily snatching a large envelope and stuffed it into a bag. She grabbed a coat and a hat and slipped down the back stairs. She took two flights of stairs by foot before she slipped out again and grabbed a lift to the bottom of the building. Marty was no longer visible on the street when she hailed a taxi and asked to be taken to the Waldorf Astoria Hotel.

Laura walked calmly into the entrance of the hotel and straight to the reception desk.

"Excuse me, I am looking for someone who is staying here, his name is Marty McFly, could you ring his room and let him know Laura Brown is here to see him?"

"Of course, but it's really of no use, Mr. McFly came in a few minutes ago and he is having a drink in the bar."

"Thank you I will join him there."

Laura scanned the room to find Marty sitting alone at the end of the bar in a dark corner. He had a Moosehead Canadian beer in front of him and his vision was occupied by the big flat screen TV hanging on the wall. Laura marched through and tossed the envelope to Marty, nearly spilling his beer.

"Hey watch it!" he said looking up to see Laura standing in front of him her eyes blazing, she looked beautiful.

"Laura?" he breathed.

"This is you isn't it?"

"What?"

"In the picture, with my grandfather, that's you, from thirty years ago isn't! Why are you here?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO – REMEMBER WHERE YOU ARE GOING THERE ARE NO ROADS

Marty unfolded the edge of the envelope and pulled out a photo that he knew to be over 100 years old. There he was as a young man standing with Doctor Emmet L Brown in front of the clock that would soon be hanging in their Clocktower in Hill Valley.

"Where did you get this?" Marty said barely above a whisper.

"Where do you think I got it? From my grandfather Verne, now are you going to tell me what you are doing here?"

"I think we better go upstairs," Marty said placing his thumb on a pad to pay for his drink.

The two of them rode silently in the elevator. Laura kept the envelope pressed tightly to her chest while Marty stared at the floor wondering why she would possibly be so angry, a reunion like this should be good news certainly. Marty opened the door to his hotel room and Laura stormed right in walking straight to the mini bar and pouring herself another neat gin without being asked. She then proceeded to light another cigarette and stressfully puffed under a non smoking sign.

"Well?" she badgered.

"Well what?"

"Is this you?"

"You tell me," Marty said pulling the same framed photo from his case and tossing it on the bed.

"It's signed," Laura said grasping it tightly, "by Doctor Emmet L Brown."

"You're great grandfather, and my best friend."

"So it's really you after all these years. I did know who you were at the party, the second you said your name."

"Then why were you so incredibly rude?"

"What was I supposed to say Marty? How was I to explain it? I couldn't very well talk about ... this" she gestured towards the photos now laying side by side on the bed, "in front of all those people. I'm not sure what I am supposed to say to you now. It's been a long time since I have thought about any of this. You know I came looking for you once about 30 years ago and I did find you."

"The day I wrecked the Delorean?"

"Wait, how could you possibly know that?"

"Do you believe in alternate universes?"

"I have read up on that study that came out by Hawking a few years ago, but nothing concrete has been proven."

"Do you know they believe there is a rift in time near Hill Valley, California?"

Laura lowered her eyes, "Yes I read that, but I uh ... didn't want to ... claim responsibility for that one," she finished awkwardly, "If they knew of my family's involvement, well..." she trailed off.

"What if I told you I saw Doc, just yesterday, that he and a younger version of you came to my home to discuss a possible rift in time?"

"I never met my great grandfather, don't you see, I didn't stay in Hill Valley, I came back to New York after the crash."

"You did, but the you in the other universe did stay."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, maybe I have had too many gins this evening," Laura said touching her head.

"You, a version of you, from 30 years ago, is out there travelling with the Doc, she came to my house, and told me she stayed in Hill Valley after the crash and after my relationship with Jennifer dissolved, and we were married Laura, in that universe you are my wife."

"But you married Jennifer," quickly she covered her mouth with her hand, "or so I was told," she said looking the other way again.

"I did here, but not there, we are married in another universe."

"So you travelled all this way just to tell me this?"

"Not exactly," Marty said walking over to grab a beer from his fridge.

"What do you mean not exac...you fell in love with her didn't you? Or rather me, the other me, and you came looking for your version of me to see what ...if you could love me too?"

"When you put it like that..."

"I'm right though aren't I?"

"I just had to see you, see what happened to you, please just try to understand," Marty said taking her hand from his position sitting on the bed.

Laura stubbed out her cigarette in a coffee cup and took a step closer to him. She touched the side of his face like a mother would do to a child and ran her fingers through his greying temples. Heat ran through both of their hands when their skin made contact.

"I guess you better start from the beginning," she sighed.

Marty sat with Laura into the early hours of the morning explaining everything he had learned from Doc and the other version of Laura, while this version of Laura continued to sip a cocktail and listen intently. When he finished he put his hands behind his head and rocked backwards onto the bed. Laura sat perched in a hotel room chair, her elbow propping her head up on her knee in the "thinking man" pose.

"I saw you with her you know; I even tailed you for a day or two. You were happy and kissing and holding hands. I was so attracted to you just from that distance, but it wasn't fair to rain on your parade. You were going to be starting college soon, I was older, I had Josh, and I needed to be in New York. I had just started a fund for a cure for Parkinson's, that's why we were having a party tonight, our goal was realized, and a cure has been found after 30 years of research and funding. I thought about you so many times back then, I even went to a Pinheads concert once. I think you saw me, we made eye contact briefly but I left before you got off stage. I read a few years later you got married, settled down, had a couple kids, I stopped looking you up after that."

"Did you marry Josh?"

"No, I always knew something about it wasn't ...complete... I never really loved him, but we knew each other since college, best friends back then, later in life he developed good contacts and his brilliant mind was an asset to my goals. We are the ideal power couple, who have separate bedrooms," Laura smiled weakly pouring another drink, "he keeps his affairs quiet, I look the other way, it works for us."

"But are you happy?"

"When you are someone like me I don't think happiness comes into it," Laura lit another cigarette and crossed the room elegantly, "You turned out alright though, still married I see," Laura said looking at Marty's wedding ring, "that says something."

"We aren't happy," Marty blurted out.

"Why aren't you happy?" Laura asked plopping herself down on the bed.

"Jennifer is seeing a co worker, has been for a few years. His name is Daniel, and he is married with a couple kids."

"And does that bother you?"

"It did at first, but we grew apart, we were only kids when we got married and Marlene came along."

"You could divorce?"

"You could leave Josh."

"Touché! But why?"

"Because you are unhappy," Marty said walking for another beer.

"I suppose but so are you. What do you recommend we do? Run away together?" Laura shrugged off the comment while Marty stared back earnestly, "Oh no, you can't be serious?!"

"Why not?"

"Well it's ridiculous, I don't even know you."

"But you want to."

"Marty," Laura said using the tone only a Brown could carry to reprimand a McFly.

Laura slipped down on the bed and rolled over on her stomach kicking off her shoes. She seriously thought about Marty's offer.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE - I HAVE TO LIVE MY LIFE ACCORDING TO WHAT I BELIEVE IS RIGHT IN MY HEART

Marty stared at this vision of loveliness that had just flopped onto his hotel bed and set down his beer. He walked over and looked down at her.

"Budge up," he smiled.

"You think so?" she laughed back.

"You know this is my bed, my room, and my mini bar," he said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll arrange to cover your expenses," she yawned moving over across the bed.

Marty, still clad in his t-shirt and jeans made his way over to her. He curled up on his side and Laura rolled over to face him. A piece of blonde hair slipped from her up do and landed on her face. Marty drunkenly pushed it aside. Laura smiled and Marty smiled back.

"Do you know how many years it has been since I have been able to just sit and talk to a man?"

"Probably as long as it has for me to have a meaningful conversation with a woman."

Laura laughed.

"You're beautiful."

"You're drunk."

"Maybe, but you were always beautiful."

"The young me you mean."

"Just you in general."

"You're one of those good men aren't you," Laura sighed with annoyance.

"Not really. I haven't been as good as I should have been."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember how I said that you and Doc came to the house?"

"Yes."

"Well we sort of kissed. Ok that's not really fair, we made out like horny teenagers and I would have ripped your clothes off and taken you across the kitchen island if I could have."

Laura blushed, "You like them young?" she asked rather resentfully, thinking back to Josh and how she stopped being young and beautiful enough for him.

"Age had nothing to do with it, and I felt terrible after but when I touched you this heat radiated off your skin like nothing I had ever felt before. I felt like an addict I just had to have more of you. I have never cheated on my wife, no matter what she had done in the past, I was always faithful. I came looking for you, my version of you, because I needed to know, I needed to feel, I think I am in love with you, and I think we were always destined to find each other and I am sorry I wasted 30 years of my life not spending them with you."

"Wow ... Marty that is a lot to take in," Laura gasped.

"You can't say you don't feel it too?"

"I don't know what I feel Marty, except that it is incredibly warm in here."

Marty ran his hand down the side of Laura's bare arm, she felt warm, and like a person with a fever he touched her forehead. Laura stared back intently in Marty's eyes. They were still so fabulously blue; he looked so good for 47. Marty traced Laura's jaw line gently and ran his fingers across her lips. She kissed his thumb and edged a little closer putting her hand on his waist. Marty guided her face to his own and found himself again hungrily pulling at Laura Brown. Marty rolled Laura gently onto her back and pulled at the back of her halter dress.

When Laura woke the sun coming through the curtains of the hotel room was blinding. She held her hands across her face and rolled over to find she wasn't alone. Disoriented, and her head pounding, she reached onto the night stand for a pack of cigarettes and found just a crumpled empty package. Marty wasn't feeling much better, rolling onto his back, eyes closed, he rubbed his face furiously. He murmured something about Jennifer before rolling back onto his side. Laura heard him and for a brief moment felt this had all been a terrible mistake. She looked around for her dress as she wrapped a sheet around herself and quietly tried to find the bathroom. Marty stirred as she stood.

"Laura?"

"Marty, hi, I was just going to get going, lots to do and all that," she said putting on a brave face to over compensate the desire to vomit.

"I feel like shit," Marty said sitting up slowly with a slight laugh in his voice; he hadn't felt this bad since his band days in his early twenties.

Laura collapsed back to the bed, "Me too," she sighed with relief.

"This doesn't get any easier does it?"

"What? Hangovers? ... No, my experience is it gets worse, how much gin did I go through?"

"Enough," Marty smiled rubbing her arm, "Why did you try to sneak away?"

Laura sighed again, "You said Jennifer's name, you thought you were at home, Marty this is all wrong, you have to see that."

"I love you."

"You don't know me."

"So because I said the name of someone who has woken up beside me for the last 30 years you aren't going to give this a chance?"

"It's because you are still married and I ... I"

"You are stuck in an unhappy situation too, with a man who is using you!"

"Low blow."

"It's true!"

"Go back to Hill Valley and just leave me alone," Laura grumbled sliding back off the bed.

Marty grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly to him. He pressed his mouth against hers and her fingers found the back of his head as he rolled her onto her back once again. She pushed away at him.

"Marty ... Marty, stop!"

"What's the matter?" he breathed heavily.

"I'm going home."

"Damn it!" Marty said pounding his fist against the wall behind him and sinking back down into the bed, "I don't know what happened to you 30 years ago to make you so damn stubborn..."

"You know what happened to me? I am 51 years old Marty and I have been stuck with a man who sneaks little blonde twenty one year olds in and out of OUR apartment like I am blind, I have devoted my entire life to my career, I am tired Marty, and I am sorry, while I am sure you are a great man, you are married, you live in California with your family, so you might as well be a million miles away, and I am too old for heart break, just go home," Laura said brushing away a tear.

"I came too far to lose you again," Marty said springing from the bed and stopping Laura at the bathroom door, "I don't know why things work out the way they do," he said brushing the tears from her cheeks, "but I am not going to let you go, take a shower, get dressed and I am treating you to breakfast, ok? OK?"

Laura nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR - MARTY, I'VE MADE A DECISION. I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU TOMORROW. I'M STAYING HERE

"Dad!" Laura heard a female voice call loudly as she stepped from the shower wrapping a towel around her head. Carefully she opened the bathroom door and peered through the crack to see Marty speaking with what looked like his daughter on video phone.

"Dad!" Marlene said happily, "We were so worried about you, where have you been?"

"Marlene, is your mother home?"

"Yeah, are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm in New York, I will be out here for a few days, can you please just get your mother?"

Marlene scrunched up her face and disappeared. Shortly afterwards an older woman with blondish hair appeared on the screen. Lines around her eyes formed as she smiled weakly.

"New York huh?" Jennifer questioned quietly, no "hello" "how are you?" "I miss you" just the words of a very tired and unhappy wife fell from her lips.

"Yeah, I meant to call and some things came up."

"Did you find her?"

"Who?"

"Laura Brown, the one you went looking for?"

"How did you know? I never got a chance to tell you?"

"I found the papers at home, I'm happy for you Marty, really I am. I wondered only the other day how much longer this could go on."

"What could go on?"

"Us, playing happy family."

"This isn't easy is it?"

"Well I think we both know what we need to do, how long will you be away?"

"End of the week."

"I can be out by then."

"Jen don't be silly."

"Daniel left his wife, about a month ago, he got a condo, he asked me to move in, but..."

"Yeah, ok," Marty sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"What are you going to do with yourself Marty? Did you really find her?"

"Yeah, I did, and I don't know, I want her to come back to California with me."

"And will she do it?"

"I don't know."

Laura gasped and pulled herself away from the door having just witnessed the end of Marty's marriage.

"Thank you for calling AT&T," the automated voice said in the background as the call came to an end.

Laura felt safe to enter the room, still in the hotel issued white plush bathrobe she glanced quickly at a TV broadcast which played in the background. A political debate played out featuring a senator from Ohio running as the Republican Party's next candidate for president. Across the bottom the name Alex P. Keaton scrolled from left to right followed by an announcement regarding the next candidate to step up to the podium, their local senator from New York, Mike Flaherty. Laura stopped for a moment, stared at the screen and then back at Marty. Marty was standing gazing out the window into the now well lit Manhattan. She walked behind him slowly and put her arms around his neck.

"You ok?" she whispered.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough," she sighed.

"I'm sorry you heard any of it."

"You didn't answer my question, are you ok?"

Marty turned around and smiled with his lips clenched shut.

"I knew this was coming, I wanted it to happen, but it doesn't make it any easier."

Laura frowned.

"Hey, come on now, don't you be sad as well, we have our whole future ahead of us," Marty said forcing a smile and tipping Laura's face up to meet his own, "I do love you."

Laura couldn't say the words back, she still wasn't sure, so she nodded silently.

Marty flagged a taxi and watched as it gently hovered down onto the pavement in front of him. He waved Laura over and opened the back door.

"The best diner in New York please," Marty said with a broad smile.

"Actually, do you mind if we stop by my condo, I'd like to change first?" Laura said quietly looking down at her evening wear and feeling like she was about to do the walk of shame at 50.

Marty nodded as Laura rattled off her address and sat back. The taxi driver rambled endlessly about his quest for God, and how he once found him in a phone booth in Chicago, but God saw him coming and ran away. Marty motioned with a finger to his head that the gentleman was clearly insane. Laura quietly pointed to his name tag hanging on the back of one of the seats and put a finger to her lips with a coy smile, motioning for Marty to settle down.

 _Reverend Jim "Iggy" Ignatowski_

Laura pressed her thumb to the plate to pay for the taxi, politely thanked the driver for an interesting ride and walked the two of them back into the building where the party had been the night before.

"Miss Brown," the receptionist said pleasantly, this time sporting a new bright blue spandex suit encircled in orange bangles and bright yellow nails with hair to match.

Laura nodded curtly and proceeded straight to the lift. Marty and Laura rode in silence. She stepped into the hallway, pressed her thumb against the plate and opened her front door to reveal a war zone. She checked the time on her digital watch and looked around in horror. Dishes and glasses littered every table; someone had spilt red wine on the white carpet. The cushions on the sofas were strewn about the floor, and there wasn't a single servant to be found. Laura walked down the hall leading to the bedrooms, a bright pink bra laid on the floor. She picked it up as if it were covered in some detestable substance and continued down the long corridor where a man who appeared to be the head servant stopped and met her gaze in panic.

"Miss Brown, we weren't expecting you back," he stumbled over his words.

"Jacobs, can you tell me why this place is a disaster, weren't the cleanup crew to arrive at 11, and it is what? Noon now!"

"Ah yes, well Miss Brown, yes, you see, Josh, er Mr..."

"Get on with it Jacobs!"

"He is still, er, entertaining."

"I see!"

Laura turned her focus to one door in particular. She didn't knock but only shouted.

"Josh! Get your revolting ass out here now!"

Marty shrank back in response.

The door opened slowly and a sleepy Josh peered out at Laura, then over to Marty.

"What is he doing here?" Josh said angrily staring at Marty.

"What is she doing here?" Laura spat back.

"Who?"

"The newest addition to your tramp collection."

"What makes you think I am not alone?"

Laura threw the bra in his face, and just like as if on cue a young woman's voice echoed out of Josh's room, "Joshy baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm done, I don't care what you do, but I am not going to be an embarrassed by your antics a second longer, keep the condo, keep the floozy, drive off a cliff, rot in a ditch, I am done, come on Marty, I need to get a few things and we are leaving."

"What so you are with him now? He going to be your new lap dog?"

"Go to Hell Josh!"

"Living with you the last three decades has been Hell!"

"Then you will be glad to be rid of me, we will be back in a few hours, and when we are you better not be."

Laura walked through to her own room with Marty close behind. She threw herself against the wall and collapsed onto the floor. Her perfectly little well maintained on the surface world collapsed in less than 24 hours. Her head pounded with tears and the residual hang over. Marty rushed to her side and pulled her to his chest rocking her back and forth on the floor.

"I gotta get out of here," Laura sobbed.

"Ok, ok, get changed, and let's get out of here, we will get something to eat and sit somewhere nice and you will feel better, I promise."

Marty never had to take care of anyone before. Jennifer would often keep her problems to herself, and caring for the kids, while he loved them dearly, never really fell into his responsibilities. In their early days he was on the road a lot, and when he did come home he had the role of the "fun parent." Laura suddenly made him feel useful, and he secretly wondered if she had this effect over most men. He sat on the bed and looked around the room as she dressed in her walk in closet. A loud thud drew his attention and quickly he ran into the room to see Laura struggling with a suitcase.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marty laughed.

"I meant what I said I have get out of here and brunch at some diner isn't going to cut it, I don't know where I am going but I want to be out by the end of the day. Go to the wall safe, code 1885, and pull everything out, every last piece and put it in a bag, I am leaving tonight."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure," she responded coldly.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE - LOOK, DOC, WHAT'S THE WORST THAT CAN HAPPEN, HUH? SO THEY DON'T NAME THE RAVINE AFTER HER. LET'S JUST GET THE DELOREAN READY AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE.

Marty and Laura stepped again into the lift, but instead of being shot up towards the hover bay on the top floor the elevator sunk down into the belly of the large condo tower. Marty could feel the cold air and earth close in around him as they ventured further underground.

"Where are we going?" Marty asked.

"I have one more thing I need to get," Laura smiled coyly.

They stepped out into the poorly lit warehouse with the fluorescent lighting flickering above their heads. Storage lockers lined the walls and in the centre a few hover vehicles were parked. Marty looked around and started walking backwards towards the middle of the room in a poor attempt to take it all in. He tripped and fell on top of a car parked off to the side accidently taking part of the cover off as he fell. He pulled himself up from the concrete floor and noticed a silver hubcap glimmering in the poor lighting. In the centre it read "DMC."

Clumsily Marty pulled himself up quickly to find Laura rolling the car cover off from the back of the vehicle. Before his very eyes a mint 1982 Delorean D12 materialized before his eyes. A person could see themselves in the stainless steel it was so well polished. Laura walked back towards Marty running her hand along the smooth silver surface.

"Don't get too excited, it doesn't fly," Laura laughed leaning against the car and putting her hands in her jean leggings, also right side in, proudly not conforming to current fashion trends, the same as Marty.

"Who cares?! Where on earth did you get it?"

"It's mine from the 80's. A real relic now. I put it in storage years ago; I would come down here occasionally, usually when Josh was 'entertaining.' I would sit in it, play the radio, watch the world go by in my mind. This car was my salvation. I drove it only a few times, I even brought it out to Hill Valley with me all those years ago. I guess some things never change."

Marty closed the distance between the two of them in three short steps and took her into his arms.

"How about a ride mister?" Laura smiled dangling the keys in front of Marty.

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed taking the keys from her hand and walking to the driver's side gull wing door.

Marty wrenched open the door and sat in the driver's seat. The dashboard was bare compared to the old time machine, but it didn't take long before Marty had the seat adjusted and found the clutch. He hadn't driven a classic car in years and it took a minute to get used to the lack of controls and features. Laura climbed in the passenger seat and the two of them sat together in the warehouse for a few minutes.

"You ok to drive?" she asked Marty.

"Yeah, it's just been awhile? This thing street legal?"

"Of course. I kept all of its papers current; I had this dream of just running away one day."

"Where did you want to go?"

"I don't know, Los Angeles maybe?"

"LA isn't all it's cracked up to be after the last mega quake."

"So I have heard."

"Hill Valley is nice this time of year," Marty said trying to causally look out the window.

"I have heard that too," Laura smiled looking out the passenger side.

"You know what I have come here to ask you?"

"Yeah," Laura chuckled at the absurdity of it all.

"Give me an answer, Laur." Marty pleaded.

"Laur?" Laura whispered.

"Should I not call you that?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean I like it."

"Well then Laur," Marty said turning to her and taking her hand in his, "What do you say? Will you come with me?"

"Yes," she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX – EPIOLOGE – THE FUTURE HASN'T BEEN WRITTEN YET, NO ONE'S HAS, THE FUTURE IS WHAT YOU MAKE OF IT SO MAKE IT A GOOD ONE, BOTH OF YOU

Interstate 80 still existed in its physical form even though no one travelled by "road" any more. However, there were still a few people who used unleaded gasoline and classic cars. I80 had always been the best way to see the country coast to coast and a road trip was decidedly what Marty and Laura needed. It would take them roughly three days to cross the country, but there was no real hurry, not anymore.

Laura Brown still didn't know Marty all that well, but something deep inside told her to trust him. Trust this married man she had only known a couple of days. This crazy man who had travelled the ends of time and space with her great grandfather, Doctor Emmett L Brown. If she was honest she fell in love with Marty McFly when she was a child, and first heard the stories from her Grandfather Verne. She knew her love was real the first time she saw that young man in the ridiculous cowboy outfit thirty years ago, putting his arm around the young blonde with the obnoxious pink leggings as they watched the time machine train disappear into the sky.

Marty McFly knew he was acting like a lunatic, a 47 year old lunatic. He knew his friends and family back in California wouldn't understand. How could he explain to his children that not only would he be divorcing Jennifer, but bringing home a new woman as well? Would they be happy for him? Surely they noticed the changes in the household? Maybe Jennifer already told them, Marlene had to have known.

The Delorean cruised along the pavement; they had just passed through Illinois, the radio played softly in the background, the back seat loaded with what few possessions Laura decided to take. Marty drove, hands gripping the wheel tightly as Laura gazed out the window. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Marty's stressed stature. She pressed her hand to his arm and motioned for him to pull over to the road's shoulder.

Laura took Marty's face in her hands and poured into his eyes. He murmured a few words but she placed her thumb over his lips. "I love you," she whispered to him before pulling his face to hers and kissing him warmly. It was then that Marty knew, everything was going to be alright.


End file.
